Dark Emmet
by Kindness to Everyone and thing
Summary: When an old threat to the the master builders corrupts Emmett Lucy and the others must find a mysterious master builder that goes by the initials SB. K because I'm a tad scared. Warning two Oc's and slightly confusing parts.
1. The waring

Emmett was bored. Who knew Master builder meetings could be so boring, at least it was till Abraham Lincoln brought up an interesting topic.

"I have learned that the Dark builders have returned." Abe said grimly. There was a bunch of gasps and murmurs. "Who are the Dark Builders?" Emmett asked. Everyone went quiet and stared at him. "What?" Emmett asked. "Has no one told him about the Dark Builders?" Super man asked. "Green Lantern was supposed to do it!" Wonder Woman said. Everyone shifted their look to Green Lantern. "I forgot!" He said. "Would someone tell me what the heck is a Dark Builder?!" Emmett yelled. "Dark Builders where once all normal master builders until they got corrupted and turned against us. A war broke out and they nearly won but mysterious master builder showed up and banished them to the shadows. When someone asked the mysterious builder who they were they said 'Just refer to me as SB' and they vanished." Wonder Woman said. "But how did they return?" Benny asked. "I believe that a gate to the shadow dimension was opened and they are escaping." Abe said. There was a ton of gasps. "We need to find 'SB' ASAP!"


	2. The Girl

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Unakitty yelled and everyone went silent. "The dark builders haven't done anything yet. So we just need to keep an eye out." Unakitty said. Everyone agreed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

When the meeting was over Emmett caught up with his friends. "So are we all still on for brunch tomorrow?" Unakitty asked. "I can't make it. I have to show around and help a new employee named Sam who probably can't tell a demolition sight from a building sight." Emmett said. "Is that a big problem?" Batman asked. "You'd be surprised how many times its happened." Emmett said. "Well we can all met for dinner then. And you can bring tis laddy Sam with ya Emmett." Metal Beard said. They all agreed to meet for dinner the next night and meet this Sam character.

The next day Emmett was running to work because his car broke down. He would have fixed it but he was already running late. When he finally got to work he went to meet this Sam guy. When he got to the spot where Sam was supposed to be he found a pretty girl with dark brown hair, a deep tan, tall and had purple eyes standing there. "Uh excuse me miss but I'm looking for a guy named Sam who is supposed to be right here." Emmett said. She giggled. "I am Sam. I'm Samantha but most people call me Sam." "Okay, well I'm Emmett and I'll show you around." I said. She nodded.

Emmett's P.O.V

After I showed Samantha- I mean Sam around I asked her if she would like to meet my friends during dinner tonight. "I'd love too. I'll have to change my clothes beforehand." She said.

During work I saw someone or something go behind a wall that was falling apart so I went over to them. I saw a figure go behind an old brick wall. I went over to see who it was when I saw a male black clad figure. "Excuse me sir you're not supposed to be here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said. He turned to me, his face was hidden but I could feel him smirking at me. "I'll leave but first," he said, "this." He shot something at me. It hit me in the chest and I started too woozy. "Night, dark one." He said before I passed out.

"Emmett wake up. Emmett wake up." Sam's voice said. I woke up on a cot in the infirmary and Sam was sitting in chair next to me. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with that had a blue rose on it with writing that said 'every rose has is thorns', a light black hooded jacket, blue jean skinny jeans, and a pair of black convers that looked like someone splat with neon paint. "Are you okay Emmett?" She asked. "Yeah, what happened?" I asked sitting up. "You tell me. I found you unconscious behind a wall." She said. Honestly I didn't remember. It was a huge blur. "I can't remember." I said. "That's weird."

Sam's P.O.V

I was worried about Emmett. I felt like something bad was going to happen. "We should get going. Aren't we going to meet your friends?" I asked. "Oh I forgot!" He said jumping up. "Carful Emmett." I said. "We still don't know what cause you to pass out." "Okay." He said. We walked out to the parking lot. "You want to walk or drive?" I asked. "I don't have my car with me. Can we take your car?" "Sure but I don't have a car." "Then what did you drive to work?" "I'll show you." I said grinning.

"You drive this?!" Emmett said checking out my motorcycle. It was midnight blue with silver lines on it. "Yeah. It was a birthday present from my bother before I moved here." I said. "Woah." He said. I tossed him a helmet and put mine on and got on the bike. "Get on." I said. Emmett got on and I started the bike. "Hang on."


	3. The Arsining Problem

**Author's Note: I am now bringing in GCBC but his name will be David/Davey in later chapters, because he looks like a David to me. Okay? If you have any objections or name suggestions please post a comment.**

Sam drove her motorcycle into the traffic. There were a few cars on the road so there wasn't a lot of people yelling at her because of her wild driving. "So where are we meeting your friends at Emmett?" Sam asked. "The Japanese restaurant on 1st and Elm." Emmett said. It was evident in his voice that he was feeling ill from the drive so she slowed down a tad. When they got there everyone was there including Good Cop/Bad cop and Business. "Hey Emmett. This must be the guy-"Benny was cut off when he along with Batman and Good Cop/Cop saw Sam take off her helmet letting her long curly brown hair fall out of the helmet and past her shoulders. The three of them stood star stricken as they stared at Sam. Meatal Beard waved his hand in front of each of their faces but neither of them moved, well Bad cop flipped his shades up but that must have been Good Cop.

Sam looked at the three staring guys. "Um, hi. I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam." Sam said looking at everyone. Emmett had told her everyone's names beforehand and she could have guess who was who. "Its nice to meet you." Lucy said. "You must be Lucy, Emmett's girlfriend." Sam said with a smile. Everyone went in and sat at a table.

Soon everyone was asking Sam questions like where she was from, how old she was, how long had she lived in Bricksburg, what was she interested in, why did she have purple eyes and did she have a boyfriend. "Well I'm from Roosevelt, a town that's a two day drive from here. I am 19 years old and I will be turning twenty in a month. I've lived here for a little over two weeks, my apartment is actually very close to here. I'm actually interested in a lot of things, but to name a few, art, ancient history, architecture, music, cooking, poetry and mythology. I have no idea why I have purple eyes. I think its genetic or something. And I don't have a boyfriend but I am looking for one." Sam said. No one noticed Batman's, GC/BC's or Benny's eyes light up at the end.

Soon the waiter came and took everyone's orders and after waiter left Benny tried to flirt with Sam, but she was obvious to it, or maybe Benny was just no good at flirting. Everyone was having a good time. Well almost everyone. Emmett was battling a major headache. Felt like there was something in his head was trying to take control. He ignored until it stopped….but he didn't feel normal.

**Author's note: Good? Bad? Benny? Batman? Lol just a little joke. Comments, suggestions, help? **


	4. the Start

**Author's note: For right now GCBC Will be referred to as GC or BC. **

When dinner ended everyone went outside but Sam found that someone had sliced her tires and deflated them. "Ug... This happens every time!" Sam said in anger. "I could give you a lift home in my space ship." Benny offered. "I could drive you in the Batmolbile." Batman offered as well. "I could walk you home." GC said shyly. "I think I'll take up Good Cop's offer. My apartment isn't far and it's a nice night for a walk." Sam said. Benny and Batman looked disappointed.

GC's P.O.V

I walked with Sam to her apartment. "So what's your family life like?" I asked. "Well My mother died giving birth to my sister, brother and I and my father disappeared when I was seven. I have an uncle who took care of us. He was very wealthy and he enrolled all of us in a special school for gifted kids. My brother was a musical genius, my sister was freaky smart and I was talented in art and history." Sam said. I nodded. "So why'd you move to Bricksburg?" I asked. "That's kind of privet. Let just I came here to protect." She said. _"Hey can I talk with Sam now?" _BC Asked. _"Sure." _I said, letting him in control.

BC's P.O.V

I flipped the shades down and looked at Sam. She looked back at. "Bad cop?" She asked. I nodded. We walked in silence for a while, finally I broke the silence. "Do you think its weird that I have a split personality disorder." I asked. "No I think its cool. I had a friend who had multiple personality disorder. At first it was extremely weird. One of her personalities was a female gymnast from Russia. But over time I just looked past it and I saw a really nice guy. Then we became best friends." She said. I nodded. "Besides, I'm the weird one. I have ADHD." She said looking down. "Is that contagious?" I asked. She laughed. "No. It stands for Attention Deafest Hyperactive Disorder. It's a problem with my causing me to be hyper and not pay attention very well. I have to take special medicine to help me pay attention." "Oh." I said. We talked some more till we got to her apartment door. "Thanks for walking me home." She said. She took out a piece of paper. "In case you want to hang out some time." She said. I looked at it and saw it was her phone number. She opened her and a German Shepard puppy jumped on her and started licking her face. "Hahahaha! Chief cut that out! It tickles!" she laughed. The dog, whose name appeared to be Chief, got off of her and sat on the ground. Sam got up and whipped her face. "This is my puppy Chief. She gets all excited when I come home, but she's a great guard dog and pal."

Third Person

Bad cop and Sam talk for a while longer till Bad Cop left. Meanwhile Emmett was home laying on his couch trying to get rid of his head ache. What he didn't notice that his hair had turned black and his eyes had gone from brown to red. That's when he showed up.

**Author's note: Who do you think it is? Comment with your guess or just comenent in genral I'm dying to know your thoughts. **


	5. Sa

**Author's note: This chapter is just information on Sam. **

Sam was the oldest of the three triplets born on July 18th and she was the one that looked most like her mother, besides her purple eyes. Her sister Jessica and he bother Ash looked more like their father. When they were seven her father vanished without a trace.

They were sent to live with their wealthy uncle Joshua on the north side of town. Joshua and his wife treated them like the children they never had. Sam was the tomboy, Jessica the girly girl and Ash was the protective brother. When they were ten they were enrolled in Lucy's Boarding School for gifted children. Jessica felt envious of Sam and started to treat her badly.

When the war between Master Builders and Dark Builders started Sam knew she need to help. But that will be explained later.


	6. The figure

Emmett looked up at the figure with his red eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Emmett asked in a deep voice that could rival Batman's.

"Some to help you Emmett." The figure said.

"Help me? Help me with what?" Emmett growled.

"Your transformation." The figure said holding up a mirror.

Emmett stared at his reflection. He had to admit he looked good. His now midnight black hair was shaggy and covered his left eye. His skin was paler that completed his look.

"How did this happen you may ask? When you were attacked you where inject with a bit of an evil potion." The figure said.

"But who are you?" Emmett asked.

Taking off his hood, the figure reviled a white scaly completion, an extremely long neck and piercing pink eyes. (If you watch Ninjago Rebooted then you should know who this is.)


End file.
